1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, method and kit regarding application of a metal edge to a surface.
2. Background Information
Furniture with surfaces and/or work surfaces, such as countertops and panels, traditionally lack any identification as to its manufacturer when used by a customer. This can lead to confusion for the customer as to the identification of the manufacturer of the furniture. Such identification could be useful if the customer want to contact the manufacture regarding the surface and/or work surface or wishes to purchase a surface and/or work surface from the manufacturer.
In addition, if delicate edge details were to be added to the above mentioned surfaces and/or work surfaces, it would typically result in high stone fabrication costs.